


漫长雨季

by babailijiaji



Series: 加急系列 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babailijiaji/pseuds/babailijiaji
Summary: 大宫SK/OOC注意





	漫长雨季

同窗送来通知的时候，二宫和也刚推开一扇窗。  
彼时落完一场雨，乌云还没散去，二宫猜测不会再继续下。泥土翻新的气息混杂着草木的味道一同灌进课室，带着夏日独有的潮湿和闷热。气温渐渐上来，梅雨季也要来临。  
“你小心点吧。”同窗的脸上不无担忧，“你没写作业，又没回答出问题，大野老师看起来很生气的样子。”  
他能多生气呢。  
二宫和也在去往办公室的路上想，大野智是决不会对自己动怒的。他从小跟着大野，这位长他十二岁的邻居。  
还记得自己小时候围着他转的样子，大野在写功课，自己在一旁玩，即使是趴在对方的膝盖上偷窥对方的作业本，对方也不会生气。  
大野会空出一只手来轻揉他的头发，顺到脖颈和耳朵，而自己也在这种气氛中昏昏欲睡，度过了一个又一个傍晚。  
两年前大野去了国外，再回来已经是同他们不一样的感觉了。他把头发拢起，用发胶小心定型，穿着鼠色的西装，不苟言笑。资助开了一家私塾，自己也负责其中一门课。学生与平常学生不同，穿着西式，白色的衬衫扎进深灰色的短裤里。  
二宫和也心里有底，敲门时笃定又清脆，大野智喊他进去，声音里带着一点疲惫。他刚上完三堂课，连讲了一个下午，等到学生放课他才有空喝口水。  
二宫和也推门进去，房间昏暗没有开窗。大野智坐在梨花木的办公桌后面，慢条斯理地拉扯着白色手套。那是他写板书时的装扮，粉笔屑干涩难擦，于是戴了手套做出隔离。  
随着白色柔软布料撤离，露出的是干净修长的手指，骨节分明。大野智的动作慢，几乎是一根一根手指出来，而二宫也就着门口漏进来的光，看完这一场盛宴。  
“愣着做什么？”大野智抬起眼，屈起指节敲敲办公桌面，“到这里来。”  
二宫和也带上门，一时间难以适应昏暗环境，迷茫中撞到了办公桌，发出一声轻呼。“撞着了？”声音从背后传来，后知后觉地感受到热源靠近。大野智稍高他一些，呼吸喷在耳侧，燎得头脑发昏。  
二宫迷糊地应了一声，感觉自己被大野拉扯着站到沙发前。  
“跪下。”  
“什么？”  
大野智按按他的肩膀，引导着男孩跪在沙发前的软垫上。二宫和也不由自主地颤抖起来，大野的声音不带感情，不似他想象的那么温暖。  
“为什么不做作业？”  
像是一个老师在训斥学生，二宫和也期待的感情丝毫未现，他嚅嗫着原因，无非是不想，或是太难。恍然中听见大野轻笑一声，头脑更加混乱，在大野问为什么不回答问题时下意识地说出心里答案。  
“不回答你也不会惩罚我。”  
你不会。  
二宫和也笃定这件事，说出来后也将它像救命稻草攥在手里，他期待大野说出那句“的确不会”，接着两人高兴地回家，就如这件事没有发生。  
大野智没有说话，窗外吹起一阵风，带着新落的雨沙沙落在玻璃上。  
“腰塌下去。”  
大野智的手覆上二宫和也的腰，轻轻施力。二宫慌乱地跟着他的动作摆弄身体，屁股翘起来，下巴和手搭在沙发的皮面上。  
“30下，自己数不能断开。”  
二宫和也还没反应过来，屁股上一凉，裤子被脱了下来，臀肉甚至还在轻微颤动。大野智用手打，卡在股缝和大腿间的位置，震得二宫向前一耸。  
“数。”  
二宫和也的眼睛里包着泪，颤悠地数出第一个数，紧接着第二下打来。大野智没有让他停下的意思，巴掌落在二宫细嫩浑圆的臀部，听着二宫的声音逐渐变紧，带上小猫呜咽似的尾音。  
“18。”  
屁股开始变红变烫，另一种感觉从股缝顺着脊髓传到大脑，令人羞耻的地方产生一种蚂蚁啃食似的瘙痒感，二宫下意识地扭动，断了报数。  
“加10次。”  
大野智毫不留情，二宫和也甚至没来得及惊呼，力道冲进菊穴直上脑髓。二宫和也感到……空虚，他感受着大野智的手指略过那里，轻搔而过，甚至产生了希望那根手指进来的愿望，填满，抠动。  
痒。  
他敏锐地感觉到自己的欲望在抬头，慌乱地扬起脸，眼泪顺着脸颊落到下巴尖，聚出一颗透明水滴。二宫和也夹紧了腿，在被老师打屁股的时候感到快感，这种事情他这么都不会允许被老师发现。大脑中一片空白，巴掌的力道让他一次一次向前耸，下体摩擦在皮面上，一下一下。  
已经不知道数到哪里了，但是大野智没有停。  
他默不作声地打着，听着二宫和也带着哭腔的声音，和本人自己都没注意到的细小呻吟。在音调猛然拔高的那一下，大野智收了手。  
他的男孩惊惶地穿上裤子，顾不得屁股变红变肿，飞速道了再见，打开门冲进雨中。  
错过了老师微微散落的前发，鼻翼上的汗珠和鼓胀的裆部。

 

二宫和也在那晚发烧了。  
意料之中的事，雨将衣服淋湿，紧贴着皮肤。可他却完全没有把衣服脱下来的意思，坐在房间中难以接受在办公室里发生的事。  
我因为……被打屁股，高潮了。  
臀部像个熟透的水蜜桃，二宫和也艰难地转过脸在镜子中确认着。他搭着椅子靠背，朝着镜子塌下腰，屁股撅起，内里隐约可见。衬衣被堆在腰际，白色的短裤落在脚踝处。  
大野智……打了这里。  
二宫和也缓慢用自己的指尖触碰着臀尖，慢慢下滑，直至淹没在股沟里。那像一个充满诱惑的宝藏洞，二宫控制不住地将手指挤进去。  
他想要大野这么做。  
猛然反应过来自己在做什么，二宫慌张地站起来，才意识到自己应该洗个热水澡。可是补救来得太晚，当晚还是发起了烧。  
昏沉中似乎听到了大野的声音，和小时一样，说长句时声音清亮但吐字含糊。二宫听不清他讲什么，就像往常他靠在大野智的膝盖上，蝉鸣或是雨声，入睡前往往能听到大野智对他说话，短短几个字，却总像隔了棉花。  
昏然入睡。

大野智来到二宫和也家的时候，他的父母都不在。  
这是常态，从小就是大野带着二宫，叔叔阿姨因为工作时常不在家。  
大野智来得急，西装上滚落雨滴。手里拎着几盒药。从门缝里透出昏黄的光，大野先是敲了敲二宫卧室的房门，无人回应，把手一拧便推开了门。  
男孩俯卧在床上，内裤褪在臀肉下，上衣被高高卷起。  
大野智拧紧了门把，片刻过后才轻轻走进房间。男孩因为发烧满脸通红，像小时候玩累一样，汗珠沾着额前刘海，两颊透出粉色。大野智伸手触碰他的脸，却听到二宫低声叫嚷着要喝水。  
是吗，要喝水。  
二宫和也的嘴唇柔软，和平常发出尖锐吐槽的他不尽相同。大野智在上面印了个浅浅的牙印，舌尖顶开牙关，将水渡进去。身下的人好像不是很舒服，眉头紧锁胡乱地叫着大野的名字，喊他哥哥。想起小时候什么事了呢？大野垂眸看着他，喜欢好像是个意外，但分别两年的时间告诉自己，这是必然。  
大野智推开家门走出去，雨没有停下的样子。  
梅雨季到了。

从那天之后二宫就再也没单独和大野说过话，他做好每一份作业，回答出每一个问题，然后安安稳稳地度过毕业前最后一点时间。  
大野智没再提起，也不再叫他单独去办公室。  
二宫和也在纸上涂抹大野智的名字，他会在梦里见到大野，对方的手会握住自己的欲望，揉捏自己的臀部，伸进去，扩张开，最后融为一体。  
第二天的床单不会骗人，提醒二宫和也心态上的变化，把他推离大野智。思念和欲望像梅雨季的雨，丝连相扯，把心紧紧绕住。  
二宫和也甚至在拍毕业照那天悄悄换了位置，他站在大野身后，微微垂头，露出一个浅淡笑容。像一张合照，照片里没有他人。

 

“如果方便的话，麻烦帮我引荐。”  
二宫和也偷听着大野智与自己父母的讲话，对方的突然到来让他心烦意乱，扔下高阶课本蹲在墙角，听见诸如相亲、结婚的字样，像是看上了一个女孩，大野智想与她拥有一个新家。  
偷偷藏了五个月的心思在这一秒全部破碎，秋雨打在天地间，恍然中二宫只能看到大野智鹅黄的雨伞越走越远。  
他抓起课本匆匆跑出去，大野智搬了家，可他知道他住哪儿。水花被踩踏出清脆水声，随着少年的步伐荡出波痕。二宫和也喘着气站在大野智家门口，手里攥着的作业本早已湿透，可是无人在意。  
“二宫？”  
大野智出现在门口，身上还穿着那套西装。梳得整齐的头发散乱下一绺搭在眉上，用眼神询问二宫的来意。  
可是二宫说不出话来。  
他徒劳地抓着作业本，却明白自己早已不归大野管束。想不出更多办法踏进对方家门，却被大野智截了话头。  
“冷吗。”衬衫早就湿成透明的了。

“先穿这个吧。”  
衣服勉强遮住臀部，二宫和也光着腿缩在沙发上。大野智烧了炉火，柴木哔啵作响。  
“来做什么？”  
二宫依旧回答不出这个问题，他用手指抠着衣角，半晌听到大野轻笑一声。  
“你听到我和阿姨的对话了？”  
二宫和也一愣，小幅度地点了点头。还没等说什么，大野智的下一句就接上了：“是嘛，偷听是不好的习惯啊。”  
趴下的时候，二宫都没反应过来发生了什么，直到臀肉被揉捏，他突然心如鼓擂。  
好像，一直一直期待的事情，要发生了。  
“30下，自己数着。”  
大野智感受着嫩肉在自己手下荡开，五指陷在其中，少年一开始吃痛，报数的声音短暂又急促，慢慢地像筝弦下按，滑出曼妙尾音。  
下体在大野智的大腿上戳弄，二宫和也又感受到了熟悉的空虚。他禁不住扭动屁股，隐忍地将30下报完。这次大野智并没有把手撤离，他缓慢地揉搓着二宫和也的臀部，中指顺着股缝进去，指甲扫过菊穴的褶皱。  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
二宫和也尽量不显眼地向后顶着屁股，追随大野智的那根手指，想要它意外地插进凹陷处。可是大野智像是完全避开他的想法，在门口轻撩，在会阴扫过，最后落回臀瓣上。熟透的蜜桃透着奶甜，痛感和快感混着一起烧上二宫和也的大脑。  
“进来。”  
大野智没有回应，他笑着搂住少年的腰，将他两腿分开放在自己腿上。接吻来得理所应当，舌尖对唇纹的描摹缓慢又细致。  
“进哪里。”  
他带着二宫的唇说这句话，声音像是直接传进二宫的脑髓，后者抓住他的手，带到臀部，用指腹按住凹陷。  
“大野……老师……哥哥，智。”二宫和也抬起头来看他，满脸通红，眼睛里摇着水光，“进这里，进到这里来。”  
一场蓄谋已久的性事。  
二宫和也把下巴架在大野智的肩膀上，下体跟着对方的动作颠簸，呻吟破碎不堪。他的指尖深深嵌进大野的背部，在敏感点被戳中的瞬间咬住了大野智的肩膀。大野的双手托着二宫的臀部，绵软的臀肉被握出指缝的形状。穴道的媚肉紧紧缠着，拉扯着将他引向更深的地方。  
“射进来。”  
二宫和也咬着大野智的耳垂，他被激出了生理泪水，说话间带着哭腔。  
大野智没有回答他，只是手掌扬起又落下，臀部的痛感使得二宫搅紧了菊穴，换得大野闷哼的一声。  
滚烫的液体悉数打在二宫和也的敏感点上，而后者也交由大野的小腹。  
眼前茫茫一片白，耳中嗡嗡作响。  
“我爱你。”  
像隔着棉花，但这次二宫听清楚了这句话，他搂紧了大野的脖子。

雨季结束了。


End file.
